Une nouvelle vie, dans un autre monde
by Cassyfairy
Summary: Voici Cassy, une jeune fille maltraité dans son monde à cause de sa différence. Un jour, un anima apparut et elle se fit aspiré. Suivez ses aventures à Earthland, sa rencontre avec un dragon et la guilde de Fairy tail et surtout de Laxus... Je suis désolé pour le résumé mais j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésite pas à mettre des commentaires
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde

Chapitre 1 : Découverte et l'enfer

Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassy. Je suis arrivé sur Earthland grâce à un anima. Mon monde d'origine m'a traité en monstre. Sur Earthland, Fairy tail m'a donnée une famille et l'amour. Je vais vous raconté ma vie sur dans ce monde plein de magie et sur la Terre (mon monde d'origine).Tout à commencer à mes 7 ans, je vivais encore avec mes parents et mon frère. C'est là qu'on a commencé à m'appeler le monstre, la mutante.

Un jour, en me levant, je remarquai comme un tatouage en forme d'aile d'aigle sur tout mon dos. Et puis en me concentrant dessus des ailes sortir de mon dos pour devenir réelle. Je me disa rien à mes parents, je sortis de la maison pour aller dans un champ et m'entrainer à voler.

Quelque jour plus tard, je décidai de les montrer à mon petit frère.

- Regarde Léo, c'est trop cool ! dis-je en déployant mes ailes.

- Oh… Tu es jolie comme ça, Cassy. Je peux les toucher

- Oui bien sur.

Ce fut ma première erreur, car l'instant d'après, j'entendis un cri. En me retournant, je vis ma mère s'effondré en pleure et hurlant

- Non pas ça. Pourquoi es-tu un de ces monstres. Comment ai-je pu mettre au monde une chose pareille ? John, vient vite !

Alors elle se releva et commença à me frapper en attendant que mon père arrive. Et quand il arriva, il me gifla et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

Les 6 années qui suivirent furent l'enfer, mon père investit dans une grande cage pour chien et des chaines. Ils m'y ont enfermé jour et nuit. Une heure par jour, je pouvais sortir pour marcher et éviter que mes muscles ne s'atrophient à force de rester assis. Pour me laver, il prenait un jet d'eau quand l'odeur devenait trop forte. Mon repas consistait à un bol de riz et un verre d'eau. Mon seul et unique ami fut mon petit frère qui venait me tenir compagnie la nuit pour discuter et m'apporter à manger.

Un jour, mes parents vinrent dans mon enclos avec un grand sourire. Je ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux.

- Tu vas nous rendre riche, le monstre ! jubila ma mère.

- Maman, papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Mais nous allons te vendre à des scientifiques qui te déchiquèteront petit à petit. Dit mon père.

- Non pas ça !

- Ils sont déjà là ! fit remarqué ma mère.

- Non

Et ils me tiraient hors de la maison. J'entendais mon petit frère hurler qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte.

- Quel beau spécimen, vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait des ailes et se régénérait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais fessiez la souffrir pour notre disgrâce ! Et n'oubliez pas l'énorme somme d'argent que vous promettez dans la pub.

- Oui madame.

Je me débattis de plus en plus jusqu'à me libéré de l'emprise de mes parents. Je me mis à courir mais ils me rattraperont. Alors je dépliai mes ailes et prirent mon envol. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mes parents et mon frère. Je continuai à voler jusque n'en puisse plus. J'arrivai dans une ville où je passai les prochaines années. Je passe ses années à m'envoler pour éviter les violeurs qui avaient pris pour cible les jeunes mutantes surement à cause de l'émission que les scientifiques diffusait sur les mutants et que faire l'amour avec augmentait les performance et l'extase.

Le jour de mes 18 ans alors que je volais dans les airs, un grand trou s'ouvrit dans le ciel et m'aspira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Earthland

Je me réveillai dans une prairie entouré d'une forêt. Je me relevais quand je vis une immense ombre passer au-dessus de moi puis qui descendis sur le sol. Je me décidai à me retourner et là je vis un immense dragon de couleur bleu nuit avec des reflets comme si une étoile filante passait.

- Un dragon ?!

- Bonjour, jeune humaine.

- Bonjour, euh… madame le dragon.

- Celestia, je suis le dragon céleste. Quel odeur particulière que tu as ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne prends pas souvent de bain ? Je m'appelle Cassy.

- Non, c'est parce que tu viens d'un autre monde.

- Je me suis fait aspirer par un trou dans le ciel. Je me suis réveillé dans cette prairie et je vous ai rencontré.

- Donc tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves ?

- Non, c'est la 1ère fois que je vois un dragon et que je lui parle.

- Tu te trouves à Earthland en X784. Viens je vais te donner les connaissances pour pouvoir survivre dans notre monde. Je sens en toi un potentiel magique. Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à te battre en se servant de cette magie.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous pourriez me manger ?

- Si je le voulais je l'aurai déjà fait. Que peux-tu contre un dragon dans ton état actuel ?

- Oui c'est vrai alors d'accord. Merci Celestia.

- Viens ma fille.

A ce moment-là, la dragonne ouvrit une porte vers un autre univers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 7 ans plus tard X791

Cassy vécu 5 année dans l'univers des dragons. Pendant ces années-là , elle n'avait pas vieillie, elle resta bloquée à l'âge de 18 ans. Durant ce temps, la dragonne lui appris les coutumes, l'écriture et comment pouvoir se débrouiller dans ce monde. Et aussi le plus important, elle fait de Cassy, une dragonne slayer de 3ème génération céleste.

Après les 5 années, sa nouvelle mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'elle pouvait vivre seule. Elle lui conseilla donc de vivre dans la ville de Magnolia qu'elle trouvait très jolie et accueillante. Et en cadeau d'adieu, elle lui offrit un cadeau : un œuf d'exceed.

Et maintenant voici Cassy qui vivait à Magnolia avec Star, une exceed. Elle avait un pelage brun chocolat avec des taches plus clair en forme d'étoiles avec une petite robe noire.

Pendant les 5 années avec Celestia, elle n'avait pas vieillie, elle resta bloquée à l'âge de 18 ans. Durant ce temps, la dragonne lui appris les coutumes, l'écriture et comment pouvoir se débrouiller dans ce monde. Et aussi le plus important, elle fait de Cassy, une dragonne slayer de 3ème génération céleste.

- Cassy.

- Oui, star dis-je en déjeunant.

- Pourquoi ne t'inscris-tu pas dans une guilde pour gagner plus de sous ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise autour des humains.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de leur parler à par quand tu iras te présenter.

- D'accord, laquelle on va ?

- Fairy tail, c'était une des guildes principales avant mais i ans, des membres ont disparu et du coup la guilde a décliné un peu mais ce n'est pas grave car ils sont très gentils et bruyants.

- D'accord. J'ai quand même un peu peur.

Alors elles firent la vaisselle, et décida de s'habiller convenablement pour se présenter devant la guilde. Alors Cassy choisit une belle robe courte noire au dessus des genoux avec le dos décolleté. Et mis une veste en cuir blanche au- dessus et une paire de ballerine blanche. Et elle fit un chignon déstructuré avec ses longs cheveux

- En route pour Fairy tail. Tu es très jolie comme ça.

- Merci, toi aussi Star.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Je suis une mage de Fairy tail, le retour des disparus

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à monter la colline. Et là, ils virent une grosse maison en bois un peu abimé. Cassy et Star remarqua le silence qui pesait sur la guilde. Elles demandèrent si elles ne s'étaient pas trompée vu la réputation que la guilde avait. Et décida d'entrer pour voir se qu'il se passait et pour s'inscrire. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar pour se renseigner.

- Bonjour. Dis-je.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la barmaid.

- Je voudrais devenir m'inscrire à votre guilde comme mage ainsi que mon exceed.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller chercher le maitre pour t'apposer l'emblème

- Bonjour, je suis Macao, le maître de cette guilde. Pourrais-je savoir comment vous vous appelez, quel magie pratiquez-vous et de quel couleur et où tu veux le mettre ?

- Je m'appelle Cassy, j'ai 20 ans. Je suis un dragon slayer céleste de 3ème génération. Pour la marque sera dorée sur ma hanche et rose sur le dos de Star.

- D'accord. Bienvenue à Fairy tail, Cassy et Star.

- Merci. Star, on est des mages de Fairy tail.

- Ouais.

- Excusez-moi euh… ?

- Kinana. Répondit la barmaid

- Pourrais-je avoir un milkshake au chocolat et une coupe de fraise ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Dit-moi Kinana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tout le monde à l'air si triste ?

- Comme tu dois le savoir cela fait 7 ans que certains de nos membres ont disparu ?

- Oui

- Et ben, plus tôt, la guilde de Blue Pegasus est venu chercher quelque membre car ils ont détecté quelque chose où il disparu. Et cela à ramener beaucoup de souvenirs et beaucoup d'entre nous a peu d'espoir.

- D'accord, je suis désolé…

Alors qu'elle leur donna leur commande, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur des membres de Twilight Ogre.

- On vient pour vos dettes ! hurla le chef du groupe.

- Mais on doit payer le mois prochain. Dit Macao.

- Non, c'est maintenant. Rigola le chef.

- Mais nous n'avons pas l'argent.

- Alors on va vous donnez une bonne raclée. On va commencer par la mignonne au bar avec son milkshake.

- Non, elle vient de s'inscrire.

- Oh, il y a encore des cinglés qui veulent venir dans cette guilde de minables. Occupes-toi d'elle. dit-il en désignent un de ses compagnons.

- D'accord, patron.

Alors un gros chauve s'approche d'elle pendant qu'elle sirotait tranquillement. Il s'apprêta à lancer un coup de poing mais elle l'empêcha en l'attrapant au cou d'une main alors elle se retourna et le souleva du sol.

- Comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose, misérable humain. Je me suis promis que plus jamais personne ne me ferai plus de mal. Dis-je en colère.

- Urgg…

A ce moment-là, s'ouvrit la porte et se furent les Twilight Ogre qui reçurent la raclée. Au dessus, se trouva un groupe de personnes, 21 pour être précis. Les membres disparus, tous ceux qui étaient resté se mirent à pleurer. Donc elle décida de rentrer chez moi pour les laisser faire les retrouvailles entre eux.

- Lâchez-moi…s'il vous plait…j'étouffe… dit le membre de Twilight Ogre dans ma main.

- Oh, pardon. Je t'avais oublié. Attend je te ramène à tes copains.

Alors elle décida donc de l'assommer et le balança bruyamment sur le reste de sa guilde. Puis elle passa devant le reste de sa nouvelle guilde accompagné de Star pour sortir. Quand tout d'un coup, on l'appela.

- Cassy, où vas-tu ? Viens on va te présenter aux autres. Et c'est un jour heureux, il faut faire la fête. Dit Macao.

- Dis donc Macao, tu as une jolie belle recrue… demanda un vieux petit homme

- Qui c'est ça Macao ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux rose et un sourire béta sur le visage.

- Natsu, je te présente Cassy. Elle devenu une de nos mages aujourd'hui. Répondit Macao.

- Et en plus, c'est un dragon slayer de 3ème génération.

- Tu es…comme une jeune fille nommé Wendy.

- Oui mais ce n'est pour ça que je serai votre amie. Les humains sont la pire des erreurs crée, moi compris. Donc évitez de m'adresser la parole. Disa-t-elle amèrement.

Et je partis sans demander mon reste. Derrière restèrent les membres figés de la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda Wendy en pleure.

- Rien c'est elle qui a un problème. Dit Natsu.

- Ne dis pas cela Natsu, je les entendu quand ils ont voulu la tabasser.

- Qu'a-telle dit Kinana ? demanda Makarof

- Elle a dit « comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose, misérable humain. Je me suis promis que plus jamais personne ne me ferai du mal »

- D'après, ce que tu viens de dire qu'elle hait les Hommes. dit Makarof

- Maître, je pense qu'il faudrait lui parler avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Dirent Mirajane et Lucy.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. On attendra son retour pour lui parler. En attendant, fesont la fête.

Chez Cassy.

- Je suis désolé, Star, j'ai encore perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai été si méchante avec la jeune fille. Je l'ai entendu pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu iras t'excuser demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Son histoire et ses dons

Cassy était devant la guilde, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir, tous la regardèrent puis elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui faisait signe. C'était une mage aux long cheveux blanc ont dirait un mannequin.

- Bonjour, Cassy que puis-je te servir ? Je suis Mirajane.

- Un milkshake au chocolat et des fraises dans un bol, s'il te plait.

- Tiens, dis-moi quel genre de dragons slayer es-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout en lui donnant sa commande.

- Céleste. Je suis désolé, je réagis toujours de manière excessifs par rapport au humain. Celestia m'a prévenu que ce monde est différent du mien. Mais les habitudes restent malgré tous.

- Comment ça un autre monde, tu viens d'Edolas ? demanda une blonde.

- Je viens d'un monde où notre planète nommé la Terre pas Edolas.

- Je me présente, je suis Lucy Heartfilia.

- Dis-moi Cassy, que voulais-tu dire par différent de ton monde ?

- Certains humains dans mon monde ont un don. On les appelle les mutants. Ils peuvent faire apparaitre du feu et le contrôler pour certains, d'autre contrôle l'eau. Mais cela n'a rien avoir avec votre magie, c'est Celestia qui me la dit quand je lui montré mon don.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, quand je l'active, je n'utilise aucune magie.

- D'accord.

- Les mutants sont percutés par ce que les humains ont peur que nous les exterminions. J'ai découvert mon don à 7 ans, je l'ai montré au monde pour comprendre et du coup on m'a enfermé pendant 6 ans dans une cage pour chiens avec le minimum de nourriture pour vivre. Quand on me sortait, c'était pour me battre en me traitant de monstre. Puis on a voulu me vendre à des scientifiques pour qu'ils fassent des expériences sur moi. Alors je me suis enfuie, et cela à 5 ans car les hommes violaient les mutantes dans les rues. J'ai toujours réussi à m'enfuir. Je me suis fait aspiré par un anima, i ans. J'avais 18 ans.

- Tu as quel âge maintenant ? demanda Lucy

- J'ai 20 ans, je suis resté figé à l'âge de 18 ans pendant l'entrainement de Celestia.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je voudrais les tués moi-même si je les croise !

- Cassy ! comment peux-tu dire cela de tes parents ?

- Les personnes qui m'ont torturé, traité comme un monstre, enfermé dans une cage et vendu. Ces personnes étaient mes parents. Seul mon petit frère de 3 ans m'aidait en discutant avec moi et me donner à manger.

- Je suis désolé, Cassy.

- Cassy, c'est quoi un dragon slayer de 3ème génération ? et puis bat-toi avec moi !

- J'ai reçu mon entrainement d'un dragon et j'ai une lacrima implanté en moi. Et je ne me battrai pas avec toi.

- Dit c'est quoi ton don au fait ? demanda Mirajane

- Pas ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dehors. C'est trop petit, je risque de percutés quelque chose.

Alors elle sortit dehors et toute la guilde la suivis. Elle commença par retirer son gilet. Pour qu'ils aperçoivent le tatouage grâce au dos nu. Ensuite, elle se retourna pour leur faire face et elle sortis ses ailes de son dos. Elle commença à battre des ailes de la soulever de 2, 3 mètres.

- Waouh, trop génial. Crièrent de joie, les membres fous de joie.

Et elle redescendit et ils l'accueillirent dans leur bras, cela a fait drôle elle n'avait jamais trop aimé ce genre d'affection. Elle sentit un regard croisé du regard un homme musclé, blond et avec une cicatrice sur l'arcade. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Mais pendant ce regard, il se passa quelque chose en elle. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été foudroyé et aussi de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle tâcha de garder son attention sur ses camarades malgré le feu qu'elle sentit sur ses joues. Il lui fallait une distraction. Et elle en trouva une.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je suis faire ? dis-je.

- Quoi d'autre ? Montre-nous.

- Pas besoin de rester dehors pour ça. Et Mira, j'aurai besoin de quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Alors on rentra tous jusqu'au bar. Elle lui demanda alors un couteau de boucher en lui promettant de lui apporter un nouveau demain. Elle leur disa ne pas laisser les enfants et âmes sensibles voir ça. Une fois fait, sans plus de manière, elle l'abatis le couteau sur mon poignet et qui le trancha net. Il eut des cris puis le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui tombèrent dans les pommes. Certains continuèrent à regarder et virent la main repoussé.

- Je vous avais prévenu se serai pas beau à voir.

- Mais tu n'as pas sourcillé, tu n'as eu mal ! demanda Mirajane.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Comment peux-tu avoir l'habitude ?

- Je te l'ai dit mes parents s'amusait à me torturer et je n'allais tout de même pas leur faire le plaisir de pleurer

- Cassy, que tu es courageuse et forte. Dit Lucy en pleure

- Merci Lucy mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : la soirée pyjama

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la démonstration, Mirajane et Lucy discutèrent tranquillement au bar la guilde. Il était à peu près midi quand elles virent Cassy entré dans la guilde avec Star, elles hochèrent la tête pour scellé leur accord. La nouvelle devenait de plus en plus gentille au fil des jours depuis que sa nouvelle famille avait accepté ses dons. Elle dirigea directement vers ses nouvelles amies avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait particulièrement la jeune Heartfilia qu'elle trouva sa présence la calmait toujours. Elle se dit peut-être que s'était dû à leur magie similaire.

- Bonjour Lucy, Mira, comment allez-vous l'air particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Cassy, si on est si heureuse. C'est qu'en fait on a une idée fantastique. Dit Lucy

- Oui, c'est vrai. On va faire une soirée pyjama entre fille ce soir et tu es invité. On veut tout savoir de toi. Répondit ensuite Mirajane le regard rempli d'un besoin inassouvie de curiosité.

- Super, cela se passe où ?

- Chez toi ! Criaient en cœur Lucy et Mirajane

- Pardon ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en serrai douté voyant vos sourires. On sera combien pour savoir si j'ai la place ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as la place. Répondit Mira

- Comment tu la sus ?

- J'ai demandé à Natsu de pister ton odeur pour trouver ta maison et on est y rentré par la fenêtre vu qu'elle était ouverte. Et au fait, tu as une très jolie maison surtout le lit qui est gigantesque. J'ai dû assommer Natsu pour ne pas qu'il aille se coucher dedans.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras vite l'habitude des invitations surprise par à peu près tout le monde surtout si Natsu décide que ton lit est à son goût.

- Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois péter ma crise et essayer de tuer Mira et Natsu ou ne rien faire car cela ne sert à rien de tout façon, ils finiront par recommencer.

- La 2ème solution ! Répondit tout sourire Mirajane.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc rendez-vous à 18H, chacun apporte de quoi manger. Et qui viens en fait ?

- Moi, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Jubia, Cana et Lisanna.

- Ok, à plus tard.

Sans plus attendre, elle rentra chez elle et décida de tout nettoyer de fond en comble sa maison avec l'aide de Star. Et puis se lava pour se mettre en jogging et un gros t-shirt lâche avec le logo de superman sur la poitrine (lui venant de son monde) et mis ses longs cheveux en une sorte de gros chignon. Il était à peine 15H

- Star, c'est quoi une soirée pyjama ? on est sensé faire quoi à ce genre de fête ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je suis qu'une chatte et j'ai toujours vécu avec toi depuis ma naissance.

Alors jusque 18H, elles tournèrent en rond jusqu'à ce que sa sonnette sonne.

- Bonsoir et entrez les filles.

- Merci mais tu n'as rien préparé : les films, des jeux et nos places pour dormir ?

- Comment je suis savoir ce qu'il faut pour une soirée pyjama si je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Mais tout le monde a fait cela un jour dans sa vie, tu as bien du inviter tes amies et te faire engueuler par ta mère parce que vous faisiez une nuit blanche à discuter. Dit Lisanna.

- On peut dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me faire des amies.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as oublié : moi, monstre enfermé et torturé par ses parents dans une cage pour chien. Franchement les amis étaient la dernière chose dont je voulais. Ce sont justes des gens qui prétend t'aimer pour que mieux te trahir plus tard comme la famille.

- Cassy, c'est ce que tu penses de nous ? commença à pleurer Mira

- Oui au début puis vous avez découvert mes dons et je ne me suis pas senti rejeté même si je .famille. Je ne suis pas habitué à être entouré d'autant de personnes qui semble m'apprécié. Je n'ai eu que trois personnes qui ont vraiment tenu à moi : mon frère, Celestia et Star. Et il ne me reste plus que Star.

- Nous sommes tous tes amies et nous tenons tous à toi. Fairy tail est une grande famille même si nous ne sommes pas relier par le sens. Nous prenons tous soins l'un des autres malgré nos passés souvent douloureux. Répondit Mirajane pleine de conviction

- Merci les filles ! pleura Cassy.

- Donc voici l'ordre de la soirée. Faisons de cette soirée la meilleure possible pour Cassy ! Décréta Lucy le point levé.

- Ouais ! Répondirent les autres en cœur et riant.

Donc elles commencèrent par dégager le salon pour pouvoir mettre tous les lits à côté de la cheminée. Elles firent décidèrent de souper avec des friandises : chips, popcorn, bonbon, des apéritifs. Ensuite elles s'installèrent dans leur de manière à former un cercle. Et ce fut Mirajane qui se lança la première.

- Dit moi, Cassy, est-ce qu'un garçon de la guilde t'intéresse ? possible amour en vue ?

- Non euh ... Oui, il a quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas son nom. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Et il a l'air si fort et froid. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon corps par couru d'un frisson et mon corps s'est mis à battre la chamade. Donc pour me défaire de cette attraction qui m'empêchait de ne pas le regarder. Je choisis de faire ma 2ème démonstration.

- Quelqu'un de froid, frisson, Jubia a une nouvelle rivale ! Gray-sama est à moi ! toi aussi Lucy love rival, tu ne le toucheras pas.

- Jubia, je crois que tu te trompes. Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et Gray est tous les jours à la guilde. Rétorqua Erza

- Elle a raison, je ne pourrai jamais être attiré par lui.

- Tu oses dire à Jubia que Gray-sama n'est pas attirant ! commença Jubia à s'énerver

- Non pas du tout, j'ai juste remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à lui et vu que vous êtes mes nouvelles amies. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal du moins consciemment

- Jubia est désolé. Jubia est juste très amoureuse.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Luxus ! il est parti le lendemain en mission. Hurla Levy folle de joie de la découverte. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas vu que je ne connais pas son nom.

- Grand, blond, musclé, cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage avec des écouteurs autour du cou. Décrivis Erza

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Donc tu as le béguin pour Luxus. Tu as de la chance, c'est le petit-fils du maître et un très puissant mage qui est un dragon slayer de 2ème génération.

- Donc à moi de poser une question à Cassy à croire que vous m'avez oublié ! dit Wendy

- Nous sommes désolés Wendy. Pose-moi la question que tu veux ?

- Quelle est ton plus grand rêve ?

- Avoir une famille, des enfants, un mari un jour peut-être. Pouvoir aimer ma propre famille et être aimer en retour. J'ai même pensé à adopter un jour. J'aurai surement plus de chance ici que dans mon monde. Je me suis même renseigné sur les orphelinats. Je veux pouvoir offrir à un enfant ce que l'on m'a enlevé.

- C'est génial, je serai ravi de t'aider pour réaliser ton rêve ! Répondu Wendy.

- Je tâcherai de te trouver un mari digne de toi ! Déclara haut et fort Mira

La fin de la soirée se passa à merveille, elles s'endormirent toutes le sourire aux lèvres.

- Star ?

- Oui, Cassy

- Je suis contente d'être ici avec tout le monde. Avec eux, je sens que mon rêve pourrai se réaliser. dit Cassy en s'endormant aussi avec le sourire.

- Je n'en ai jamais douter, Cassy. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. Répondit Star en s'assoupissant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La grande nouvelle participation au GMG et entrainement

Quand elles arrivèrent la guilde, il y avait un grand attroupement devant le maître qui rayonnait de joie. Macao a côté semblait dépité.

- Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Macao, viens de me dire que chaque avait lieu le grand tournois de la magie. La guilde la plus forte obtiendra la somme de 70000000 €… Oups je voulais dire que la guilde obtiendra le titre la plus forte Fiore.

- Ouais ! hurlèrent tous les membres de la guilde en cœur.

- Je vais annoncer ceux qui participeront. Ce sont Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy et Elfman en réserve. Ce sera tous l'équipe part tout de suite pour aller s'entrainer pendant 3 mois.

- On va tous les exploser ! Vive Fairy tail ! Hurla Natsu en flammes

- Allez chercher vos affaires nous prenons le train dans une heure. Déclara Erza.

Une fois l'équipe parti, le maître annonça que Luxus, Mirajane, Gadjeel, Jubia, Cana et Cassy de venir dans son bureau.

- Les enfants, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une 2ème équipe pour les jeux. Le règlement dit que l'on peut faire participer deux équipes. Cela nous fais donc 2 fois plus de chance de gagner le titre et l'argent… Pardon, je veux dire le titre bien sûr, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Donc vous êtes cette équipe et Cana sera de réserve. Cela nous permettra de voir de quoi tu es capable Cassy. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Dites les filles si on allait s'entraîner ensemble. Je connais la place parfaite pour cela ? demanda Mira.

- D'accord mais où ? demandèrent-elles.

- C'est un secret mais je peux dire que j'ai déjà l'accord du 1er maître.

- Alors on y va ? demanda Cassy

Une fois dans le bateau, elles demandèrent où elles allèrent à Mirajane.

- L'île Tenrou, où repose la tombe du 1er maître !

- Mira, qui est le premier maître ? et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette île ?

- Je suis Mavis, maître fondateur de Fairy tail. Ou plutôt son âme pour être précise. Répondit une jeune fille blonde qui était pied nu.

L'île Tenrou est spéciale pour les membres car elle leur offre une protection divine qui nous permet de ne pas mourir là-bas et de de guérir plus vite. Il a des monstres pour s'entraîner et des bains thérapeutiques pour se soigner.

- D'accord et c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Maître Mavis. Répondit Cassy en s'inclinant pour montrer son respect.

- Relève- toi s'il te plaît, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance aussi Cassy. Je sens même une grande puissance magique en toi.

Une fois arrivée, Cassy trouva l'endroit féerique. Elle se sentait en paix ici, tous ses tensions ont disparu à peine le pied posé dans le sable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déploier ses ailes. Elle annonça qu'elle allait faire le tour de l'île et elle prit son envol avec Star qui décida de l'accompagner. Plus elle avança dans son tour, plus elle était émerveillé. La structure principale était un arbre donc elle ne fut pas étonné de voir des oiseaux qui lui était étranger. Son tour terminé, elle décida de retourner près de ses amies.

- C'est génial. On commence quand l'entraînement ? demanda Cassy

- Tout de suite ! déclara Mirajane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La décision de Cassy et le 1er jour des GMG.

Les trois mois d'entrainement passa à une vitesse folle. Chaque jour, elles devinrent de plus en plus fortes et amie. Particulièrement Mirajane et Cassy qui était comme des sœurs. Mira ne fut pas surpris par la décision de sa coéquipière et elle la supportait même. Elle lui promis de ne le dire à personne jusqu'à ce que Cassy soit prête pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à la guilde et lui promis d'être toujours là si elle avait besoin d'aide. La décision de celle-ci allait changer sa vie du tout au tout et pouvait même risquer ses chances avec Luxus. Mais Cassy ne changea pas d'avis si un jour, elle sera avec Luxus. Il devrait accepter son avis et si non, c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Crocus, la ville était en effervescence. Il y avait des fleurs, ballons, affiches, des stands de jeux et de nourriture, des banderoles partout. Voilà à quoi ressembla la ville quand Cassy et ses amies arrivèrent. Toute en étant émerveiller, elles se rendirent à la taverne où la guilde de Fairy tail restait comme indiqué par le maître. À peine, ils ouvrirent la porte que la fête déjà son plein, elles joignirent donc la soirée.

- Alors Mirajane, dit moi, comment s'est passé l'entraînement avec Cassy ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle soit si forte mais après ses trois mois son niveau de magie a pratiquement doublé. Elle pourrait tenir tête à Luxus même le mettre K.O en un coup.

- N'exagère pas s'il te plait après le mettre va que je suis un monstre plein de pouvoir. Je suis encore loin d'être au niveau de votre petit-fils.

- Excusez-moi, mais comment peux-tu être si forte alors que je sens à peine ta puissance magique ? demanda Makarof.

- Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui suis dit à Cassy de mettre des limiteurs de magie car ses coéquipières étaient tellement écrasées qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il lui a fallu lui en donné 4 pour que sa magie soit supportable.

- Je suis fier de toi mon enfant, tu pourras écraser nos adversaires

De son côté Luxus qui venait de revenir de son entraînement dans la montagne n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Et Mirajane qui venait de dire qu'elle était aussi forte que lui, piqua sa curiosité et décida de mieux la connaître. Mais pour Luxus, cela voulait dire l'observer, l'écouter sans rien dire du haut de son balcon. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas pour lui parler et se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était déjà dans son équipe et s'était déjà assez pour le rendre heureux pour l'instant.

Chaque équipe du retourner dans leur chambre en attendant les débuts des épreuves. Quand l'horloge indiqua minuit, une musique s'éleva et un hologramme d'un petit bonhomme avec une tête de citrouille apparut.

- Bienvenue à Crocus à toutes les guildes qui sont venus pour participer à ce tournoi. Mais en raison du nombre trop élevé de guildes participant, nous avons décidé de faire pour commencer une épreuve éliminatoire. Seul les 8 première équipe a passé la ligne d'arrivée seront sélectionner. Je souhaite bonne chance aux 108 équipes et déclare ouvert la sélection du grand tournoi de la magie- kabo !

À peine, il eut finit sa phrase qu'il disparut et qu'un gigantesque labyrinthe apparu. De longs escaliers relièrent la chambre de l'auberge à l'épreuve. Et déjà les participants s'engouffrait dans les escaliers et les gravir de plus en plus vite. Leur seul but arrivé dans les 8 premiers.

Une fois arrivée l'équipe de Cassy, les organisateurs les remercia et leur dit qu'il était arrivé dans les 8 premiers mais qu'il leur annoncerait si le classement demain en même temps qu'au public. Et qu'il pouvait retourner dans leur lieu d'hébergement et de venir pour 10H le lendemain et de rester caché dans les alcôves avant d'entrée à l'entente de le nom de leur équipe. Alors ils rentrèrent où ils logeaient.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous attendre avec impatience l'annonce des résultats pour entrer dans l'arène. Quand tout d'un coup, un hurlement s'éleva à en faire trembler le sol.

- Bien le bonjour, cher public. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir quelle guilde a été nominée cette année. Alors je vais les annoncer sans tarder. En 8ème place et dernière place, nous avons la guilde de Fairy tail avec Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et Elfman. Ensuite en 7ème place, nous avons quattro cerberus avec Jagger, Rocker et les autres… Et puis nous avons Blue Pegasus avec Hibiki, Ren et Eve, le trio de charmeur et ensuite nous avons la belle Jenny et Ichiya, rien qu'à entendre son nom, il n'y a plus rien à dire. En 5ème place, Raven tail et en 4ème place Mermaid Heel avec Kagura et Millianna et les autres jeunes filles. Maintenant je vais vous annoncer le top trois ! En troisième position, nous avons Lamia Scale, avec les non moins puissant Jura et Leon, et Toby, puis Gros sourcil dont je ne me rappelle pas et pour finir la jeune mais puissante Chelia.

Les hurlements montèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la 1ère place. L'équipe de Cassy n'en croyait pas, il était dans les 2 premiers. Ils trépignèrent d'impatience à l'attente dans entendre leur nom.

- À lors en 2ème place, non je n'y crois pas mais c'est vrai ! La guilde qui depuis 7ans est devenu numéro de Fiore se retrouve la 2ème place. J'appelle Sabertooth avec le duo Sting et Rogue, Orga, Rufus et Yukino.

À leur entrée dans l'arène, Sabertooth fumaient de rage comment quelqu'un avait pu les battre. Ils étaient imbattables. Mais ils sourirent quand même pour répondre au public qui les acclamaient mais dans leur yeux brillaient la détermination de vaincre.

- Et en 1ère place, après 7ans d'absence, les disparus de Tenrou. J'appelle Fairy tail l'équipe B. Qui est composé du grand Luxus, petit-fils du maître et dragon slayer éclair. Ainsi que la belle et magnifique mannequin qui fesait tourner la tête à tous les hommes, Mirajane. Gadjeel, le terrible dragon slayer de fer. Et nous avons Jubia, la mage d'eau. Tous avaient disparu mis à part d'un nom pas très connu. On vient de m'informer qu'elle avait été recrutée le jour de la retrouvaille. Sa magie n'est pas encore connue par le conseil de la magie. Je vous présente Cassy.

Et enfin, ils purent rentrer le stade s'était tus plus, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Personne n'en croyait leur oreille. Jusqu'à…

- Et Grand-père, pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? on méritait de savoir. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? hurla Natsu indigné

- Ce n'est ça, mon enfant. C'est juste un moyen de gagner la 1ère et 2ème place donc 70000000€ et 700000 €. Et puis, je voulais tout faire péter pour notre retour.

- Ouais, bof mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de les écrasés s'ils se mettent en travers de notre route. Répondit Natsu.

- Comment si tu pouvais nous faire quelque chose, Natsu. Je te donne un coup de poing et tu voles à l'autre bout de l'arène.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Luxus ?

Et sur le coup, Luxus lui balança une droite qui le fit traverser le stade pour se finir écrasé contre le mur. Et il commença à éclater de rire.

- Pour quelqu'un qui devait nous écraser, je trouve que tu as encore 10 ans à attendre. En attendant, continu à embrasser le mur ! Hurla Luxus plié à force de rire.

- Luxus, ne casses pas Natsu avant la fin de la compétition, son équipe aura peut-être besoin de lui. Dit Cassy

- Et besoin pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… un bouffon ou un punching-ball quand on les aura battus ?

- Oui t'a pas tort.

Alors que chaqu'une des équipes montèrent dans le balcon où ils pouvaient admirer le sol de l'arène où se déroulerait les épreuves et où ils seraient en sureté des attaques

- Voici que commences la 1ère épreuve : Hidden. Chaque équipe doit envoyer un participant dans l'arène à ce moment-là nous expliquerons en quoi elle consiste.

Sur l'arène arrivèrent Grey, Jubia, Leon, Rufus, Nalpuding, Beth, Jäger et Eve. Dans le public, des banderoles s'éleva avec le nom des participants ainsi que des cris qui pour encourager leur favori et leur guilde.

- Bien tous les participants sont présents. Je vais pouvoir expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Il s'agit d'un jeu de cache-cache dans la ville de Crocus. Mais attention il y aura partout des clones de ceux qui sont dans l'arène et si vous les toucher, vous perdrez un point. Et si vous toucher le bon vous gagner un point pour votre équipe.

Le jeu se déroula vite mais mal pour Fairy tail car Raven tail s'en prit exclusivement à Fairy tail et Jubia qui n'améliora pas les choses en se jetant sur tous les Grey qu'elle voyait. Et au tout dernier moment, Rufus envoya une sorte d'éclair qui toucha tous les participants en un coup.

- Je vais vous annoncer les résultats. Donc en 1ère position, nous avons Rufus, suivis de Nalpuding, Leon, Eve, Beth, Jäger, Jubia et Grey Fullbuster en dernière position. Maintenant va commencer les combats entre guilde.

Les matchs de l'après-midi se passa mal pour Lucy qui dû se battre contre Flare de Raven tail qui perdu car Obra a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Lucy pour la vidé de ses pouvoirs. Ensuite se fut à Ren de Blue Pegasus et Ariana de Mermaid Heel de se battre et le jeune remporta le match. Puis Sabertooth contre Quattro cerberus donc personne ne fut surpris qu'Orga mette K.O en un coup War Cry. Et voici maintenant, le dernier match allait être plus intéressent pour car il allait être entre Lamia Scale et Fairy tail B.

- Voici le dernier match, j'appelle Jura de Lamia Scale et membre des 10 mages sacrés et le tout nouveau membre de la guilde de Fairy tail, Cassy. Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous présenter pour les spectateurs ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Cassy, j'ai 20 ans et je suis un dragon slayer céleste de 3ème génération comme l'idiot et le dépressif de Sabertooth. Je suis désolé les gars mais je n'ai pas retenu vos noms. Je viens d'un autre monde jusqu'à il y a 7ans.

- Vous êtes un dragon slayer ? demande la citrouille.

- Et la brunette, mon nom s'est Sting pas l'idiot. Le magnifique Sting n'est pas un idiot. Et l'autre s'est Rogue même s'il a l'air d'un dépressif. Dit-il puis se ramassa un coup de son coéquipier.

- Vous venez d'un autre monde, pourrais-je en parler avec vous après notre match ? j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur vous, si vous le permettez ? demanda Jura

- Avec plaisir, mais il faudrait que vous arriviez de sortir l'infirmerie après que je vous aurai massacré.

Et alors commença un match palpitant. À peine que le gong sonna, Cassy lança un hurlement du dragon céleste mais elle ne s'attendit pas à qu'il puisse bloquer son attaquer comme cela. Jura profita de son moment de déconcentration pour l'attaquer derrière son mur de terre. Alors qu'elle observait toujours le mur, un pilier se précipita vers elle. Elle tendit le bras et l'arrêta d'une main. Elle sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un mage sacrée mais je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Que direz-vous que je passe de 5 à 20% ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Mon niveau de magie, Mirajane a décidé de me forcer à porter des limiteurs car les gens tombent dans les pommes à cause d'elle.

- Allez-y, je voudrais bien voir ça.

D'un coup, il se retrouva à genoux. Il ne s'attendait pas une tel puissance à lors qu'elle n'était qu'à 20%. Une fois habitué au poids, il laissa son pouvoir s'agrandirent. Il releva la tête pour faire face à son ennemi mais il fut choqué de voir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'instant d'après, un coup de pied enveloppé par de la magie doré l'envoya à l'autre bout du stade. Mais déjà il contre-attaqua avec plusieurs piliers de terre. S'en suivis d'un enchainement de coup qui allait de plus en plus vite, peu de personnes savait encore les suivre du regard.

- Nous arrivons à la fin du chronomètre. Est-ce que ce match sera un exæquo ? dit la citrouille

- Je suis désolé, Jura mais je veux gagner pour ma nouvelle famille. Je tâcherai de ne pas trop vous amocher. On se revoit dans la taverne de Fairy tail ce soir. Vous méritez que je me donnes à 50% au moins. J'irai m'excuser près de Mirajane après.

À peine, elle eut dit cela, que le poids augmenta beaucoup trop. Jura en tomba sur les genoux et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il ne sentis même pas le coup qu'elle lui envoya pour rejoindre le pays des songes. Elle fut tellement rapide.

Dans le public beaucoup s'évanouir sous le coup de la puissance. Ceux qui était réveillé n'en cru pas leur yeux. Jura, le grand Jura a été mis K.O par une jeune fille. Elle se redressa, leva les poings en l'air et elle hurla tellement fort qu'on aurait cru que la ville allait être attaqué par un dragon.

Elle resplendissait de force et de joie, et Fairy tail hurla en réponse. Luxus lui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher Jura qui avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec la belle.

Et voici comment fut clôturé le 1er jour des GMG…

je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis un commentaire pour cette histoire !


End file.
